


Beneath a Canvas of Stars

by Katiechat (ladykateofledfordpark)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat and Ladybug learn a bit more about each other under the stars, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, POV Third Person Limited, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykateofledfordpark/pseuds/Katiechat
Summary: When she spoke again, it was with a grin so powerful, it lit up the whole city. “One question for each star,” she repeated, just like the promise she had made to him earlier that day.Adrien frowned. The sky seemed more like a blank canvas waiting for its painter than a dark fabric riddled with stars. His heart sank as he realized the meaning of Ladybug's words, and his shoulders slumped in defeat.“There are no stars,” he choked. At least, not in this sky.But his words didn't deter her. Ladybug shook her head before pointing once more to the night’s black canvas.“Maybe we can't see them, but they're there. Waiting for us to find them. Just imagine.”In which Ladybug and Chat share a bit about themselves beneath the stars.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 20
Kudos: 74





	Beneath a Canvas of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to MiniNoire and Inkjackets for being such amazing betas! <3  
> A very late birthday present for my wonderful friend Helgabatwritings! <3  
> Inspired by Day 2 of Ladynoir July: Stargazing.
> 
> This was a WIP that just lay in my folder for a while, but a few days ago I decided to come back to this! Here is the final result, and I hope you love it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Adrien arrived at their spot with a notebook in hand. Thousands of questions filled its insides, crammed through so many pages. Ever since Ladybug gave him her promise, these questions were all he could think about.

Ladybugs filled his stomach with a strange combination of hope and dread. He walked closer, his hand gripping his notebook tightly.

His partner already sat with her back to him, gazing up at the darkening sky. The sight of her was as familiar as the mask he currently wore, and yet he still froze in place. The last rays of sun made her shine in a strange ethereal glow. It was as if, just like him, the sun didn't want to let her go.

But night was rapidly taking over, coloring the sky with an inky black. Stars would soon emerge, and then the time would come.

He swallowed.

“Kitty,” Ladybug faced him. Her eyes seemed brighter than the early stars amidst the darkness, more powerful than any surrounding lamps. “You’ve been standing there for a long time.”

Adrien shook himself. “Yeah, I was just... thinking,” he explained.

He let his legs lead him to her, and absentmindedly sat beside her: close enough for a friend, but far enough to keep it that way. 

“I was worried something happened to you,” Ladybug admitted. “I'm glad you're okay.”

He lay his notebook behind himself. “All thanks to you, Milady.”

He winked, and she laughed.

“You're giving me too much credit, _mon Chaton_.”

The tension left her shoulders. Before Adrien could say a word, she scooted closer. Her warmth taunted him, as if he stood just a step away from heaven. She lay her head on his shoulder as they looked at the night sky, her strong hands gripping his arm like a treasure she’d never want to let go.

She smelled sweet: like the croissants Marinette often brought to class, beautiful pastries with a wonderful flavor. He let her scent envelop him, taking him to a place far from all of life’s troubles.

But then the cold night air emerged, making him shiver. It bit his skin mercilessly, like a reminder that the warmth of the girl beside him was never truly his. And yet, he still felt the pace of his heart slow, as if this really _was_ good enough.

He gazed at her. Who was he kidding? She was more than enough. It didn't matter whether she was a friend or something more.

Yet a part of him still hurt. Because this moment was so close to what he wanted, yet still so far away.

“Kitty? Is something wrong?”

Before he could answer, Ladybug cupped his cheek. A warm thumb ran over his skin, sending sparks everywhere it touched, and Adrien’s pulse quickened once more.

Somehow, she still held that power over him.

Her gaze roved over his face, taking in every little secret he held. Her sky-blue eyes shone brilliantly in the weak fluorescent lights, lighting up a part deep within him. It was as if the darkness brought out even more of her potent courage, and he was powerless to resist.

He didn’t know how he found his voice. “I-I'm fine, Milady.”

She didn't immediately let go. Only after a few more minutes did she back away before, once again, resting her head on his shoulder. She grabbed onto his arm, this time even tighter, before letting herself relax. Adrien breathed a sigh of relief as the tension left her body, giving way to more of her warmth.

The sky gradually grew darker, shrouding them in a world of their own. Ladybug’s grin widened the more time passed, making the night seem so much brighter. Adrien basked in her happiness. Sweet, innocent contentment filled his insides, as if all he needed in life was her smile; as if she was his whole world.

When she spoke again, it was with a grin so powerful, it lit up the whole city. “One question for each star,” she repeated, just like the promise she had made to him earlier that day.

Adrien frowned. The sky seemed more like a blank canvas waiting for its painter than a dark fabric riddled with stars. His heart sank as he realized the meaning of Ladybug's words, and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

“There are no stars,” he choked. At least, not in this sky.

But his words didn't deter her. Ladybug shook her head before pointing once more to the night’s black canvas.

“Maybe we can't see them, but they're there. Waiting for us to find them. Just imagine.”

Adrien found his hand reaching for the stars. A strange and wild hope filled his heart, bringing a smile to his lips. Maybe he couldn't see them, but they _were_ there, just waiting to be found.

Ladybug chuckled. It made the hidden stars seem so much closer, as if he could simply find them, reach for them, and they would make his way to him.

He dared a glance at her. A slow smile crept across his lips, saying more than he ever could with words.

Somehow, she was the only one who could make him feel so invincible.

She giggled, as if his enthusiasm reached her too. “Yes, kitty. You can ask your questions. Tonight, I'll share with you any little thing you’d want to know.”

He leaned toward her, mischief now playing across his lips. “And what about me? Can I also tell you about _meow_ -self?”

His lady bopped his nose. “As long as you don't disclose too much, I’d love to hear.”

Adrien backed away, so once again cold air separated them. The sting in his heart disappeared as she cuddled closer, her warmth the best medicine to his pain. 

“So, what are your questions?” she whispered.

He glanced at the notebook behind him. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but all of them paled in comparison to what he _really_ wanted to know. And so he let his heart lead him, because that was all he knew.

He imagined civilian-Ladybug; the unknown girl behind the mask, who lit up every room she entered. There was so much he didn't know about this stranger, and all he wanted was to find out more. 

So he decided to start with the basics.

“What are your hobbies?”

Ladybug hummed as she pieced her response together. He could almost see the wheels of her mind turn, trying to figure out a way to answer him without revealing _too much_ about who she really was. 

“I love anything I can do with friends, like eating ice cream at Andre’s or going to a party. But other than that… well, currently I enjoy something that includes lots of drawing and hands-on crafts.”

“What do you mean?”

She winked. “That's a secret, kitty.”

Adrien nodded. He loved this glimpse into his lady’s life, but he understood how much was required of her to share these little details. What she gave him wasn't much, but it _was_ enough to teach him a little more about the girl of his dreams.

He couldn't ask for more.

Ladybug’s gentle voice woke him from his reverie. “What about you?”

Adrien laughed. “Well… I play piano.”

“That sounds beautiful, Chaton. Maybe one day you'll play for me?”

His breath caught. “You’d really want to?”

“I'm sure I’d love it.”

For a moment, he envisioned himself sitting beside Ladybug in front of the piano. He pictured her slender fingers, light and gentle, touching the keys; unlocking the most beautiful sounds from within. He imagined the melody she would play, reaching him in places only music could.

“I'm not that surprised, though,” Ladybug mused, “you do know cats love _tune_ -as.” 

She playfully flicked his bell, eliciting a light chuckle from his lips. 

“Who would have thought?” he teased. “The great Ladybug making _jokes_.”

He froze when she touched his hair, her hands playing with it as if its golden strands really were pure gold.

“I'm not _so_ boring, kitty.”

His heart softened. “I know you're not. Nothing about you could ever bore me.”

Her voice weakened. “How are you so sure?”

The words just left his lips. “Because it teaches me more about you, milady.”

“You're such a tease,” Ladybug laughed. He was surprised when her lighthearted smile turned serious, and powerful emotion suddenly filled her voice. “But thank you.”

They settled into a short silence, before Adrien spoke again. “Tell me more, please.”

“Well, let me see,” Ladybug pondered, “my favorite subject is art.”

“Because you like to draw?”

“Well… yes and no. I guess I love how simple it is. All you need to do is think of an idea, find the necessary materials, and you can create it. It just… makes me feel like anything is possible, you know?”

He couldn’t help but glance at her. “Yeah, I do. I feel the same way when I look at…” he hesitated, taking in her expectant gaze, “my compositions.”

Adrien sighed as he remembered the compositions he kept hidden at home. Those were his treasures, secrets only Plagg knew about. There wasn't much, but every piece had its own place in his heart.

“You're a real musician, it seems,” Ladybug teased.

He shrugged. “You could say that. But I'm more into linguistics.”

She bumped her shoulder with his. “You? Who would have guessed.”

“I _am_ that surprising.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes, but a small smile still lit her features. “What other questions do you have?”

Adrien frowned. There were so many possibilities, and yet they didn't seem satisfying any more. How helpful would knowing her favorite color be if he could never see her out of her mask?

He hesitated. A question rose in the depths of his mind. It was risky, but he needed to know. 

“Can you tell me anything else about your life? Your friends? Your family?”

He regretted it the moment he said it. Adrien searched for the right words to utter as an apology, but Ladybug’s voice broke through his thoughts. 

“It's okay, kitty,” she reached for his hand. “I’ll answer your question.”

A content sigh escaped her lips as she cuddled even closer. “My friends are everything to me. They support me through so much, and every day I find myself grateful I have them. I wouldn’t have been the same without them.”

She shifted slightly. “As for my family, I love them. They're a bit strange, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. My parents are romantics at heart, and all they want is for me to be happy. My grandparents love me just as much, even if in their own way.”

Adrien wiggled his brows. “Really? Your parents are romantics? Have they ever mentioned me?”

She groaned. “Honestly, they really love you.”

“You don't?” He asked in mock hurt.

She rolled her eyes. “You know I do, kitty, but not like _that_.”

“Meow-ch, milady!”

They laughed. Happiness flooded his insides like powerful light filling a dark room. He basked in its warmth, wondering how this girl managed to take all his breath away.

“Milady, I have one more question,” he said once their laughter died down.

Adrien could barely speak. His throat was all clogged up with the weight on his heart, yet he still forced the words out.

Because some part of him _had_ to ask. Even if it hurt.

“The boy you're in love with… could you tell me more about him?”

Ladybug blinked. Her mouth slightly opened in surprise, before an uneven voice left her lips.

“W-why do you-?”

A ghost of a smile rose to his lips. “I need to know what he has that I don't.”

Time ticked by as he waited for her answer. She pulled away from him, the topic like an invisible barrier between the two. Cruel thoughts pricked his mind, but Adrien didn't pay them any attention. What he was about to hear would be a thousand times worse.

“This boy… he’s…” She gathered her words carefully, as if she knew how hard it was for Chat. “He’s the kindest person I know. He wouldn't hurt a fly, much less a person. If it was up to him, he would protect every human in the world from cruelty.”

Her eyes sparked with pure, unknown happiness, making Adrien's heart constrict inside his chest. If only he could bring such a smile to her face.

“He always puts the people important to him first, no matter what. He’d do anything for his family and friends, and never complains about all the harsh things he goes through. I’ve never met anyone like him. He's so pure, sometimes I wonder how someone like him could really exist.”

Adrien knew he asked to hear these words. He knew the price to pay for that clarity, but it didn't stop his heart from breaking all over again. 

He wished he could be that boy.

Maybe he should have stopped there. Maybe he should have just let it go, let the night wrap him in its darkness as if he was a shadow that didn't want to feel. Maybe asking his next question was a mistake.

But he needed this so much it hurt.

“What do you think of me?” He blurted.

Ladybug turned to him. Her face softened as she silently took him in, before a small smile rose to her face.

“Oh, kitty,” she whispered, casually pulling herself closer to him. “You're one of the most important people of my life. We’re partners, and yet so much more than that. You're my best friend and a confidante I can always come to. You're the only rock I can hold onto, whether it has to do with our superhero powers or just everyday life. You mean so much to me, and I really want you to know that.”

She reached for his spare hand, and intertwined her fingers with his. Silently, she raised their hands and placed them right above where her heart lay, its beat slow and steady.

Adrien lost himself in its sound. It was so familiar, and yet he couldn't tire of it. It was like listening to his mother singing him a lullaby on an old recording, or watching her movie for the thousandth time. Something about these moments spoke to his very soul, unlocking an unknown feeling deep inside him.

He met Ladybug's eyes, and suddenly his heart filled with a rush of warmth. She was the light of his day, the beauty of his night. She was everything he needed and everything he wanted to be.

He loved her.

Reluctantly, Chat pulled away. He brought his hand closer to his side, slightly farther from the place it lay before.

It didn't escape her attention. “Chaton?”

He couldn't look at her. Not now, when he felt so much longing fill his chest.

But there was one more question he needed to ask, even if he knew it was a bad idea. 

He needed to know if he had a chance; if maybe some part of her felt the same.

“Milady?”

She reached for him just enough for her fingers to touch his. “What is it?”

Adrien's eyes drifted from her hand to her face. She looked at him with such softness in her eyes, Adrien knew that now was the time.

“About this boy…”

She tilted her head. “Yes?”

_If you had to choose between saving me and him, who would you pick?_

It seemed so simple. The question lay at the tip of his tongue; the words in waiting, begging to be released. Ladybug looked at him with so much affection, he knew that now was the perfect time.

But looking at her… _really_ looking at her, made him stop.

He couldn’t do this to her. Not to the most important girl of his life.

So he forced a smile. “Is there a chance he’s secretly me?”

He didn't know how convincing his smile was, or what her reaction would be. But in his heart he knew that he made the right decision, and that was the most important thing.

And if there was a shred of doubt before, if there was any lingering pain, his lady’s raucous laughter took it all away. 

“You’re hopeless,” She replied, playfully elbowing him in the side.

He winked. “Hopelessly in love.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes, but he could still detect a hint of a smile on her face. “One day, kitty, we'll both find someone. Things will work out.”

And as a silent promise, she covered his hand with hers, letting the gentle night encase them in its calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks to Inkjackets and MiniNoire for beta-reading! <3  
> Hope you enjoyed my first Ladynoir fic! Please leave a kudos and comment if you did!  
> For more, you can find me on Tumblr under [katiechat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/katiechat)!  
> And if you ever want to join a wonderful Miraculous community on Discord, you're welcome to join [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)! It's a community full of artists, writers, and readers of all ages from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom! I've had so much fun since I joined, and I'd love to see you there! <3


End file.
